Lord Vortrex's Plot Bunnies!
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: In this multi-series, I'll be providing fleshed out story ideas for anyone who'd like to work on them. I may work on them myself in the future, but I want to see what everyone is capable off. So feel free to try out one of the plots that I post. All I ask is to be notified of when one is being written so I can read it too.


So I have realized that I have far over extended myself on all the various story ideas that I've been cooking up for a while. So I decided that I'd share my ideas, I may end up writing my own versions of these eventually but I'd also love to see what other people come up with. So what I'll be doing is providing whatever idea I get as fleshed out as I can for any one interested. All I ask is that you tell me when you start one, after all the reason why I'm providing these details is to see the story someday.

* * *

 **Rouge Phantom Overview**

 **Crossover**

 **Danny Phantom & Marvel/X-Men Evolution**

* * *

Story Idea Inspired By :

 **Spidey108's** Danny Phantom  & Marvel Crossover, _The Renegades_

 **Dr. ForgottenFables'** Danny Phantom  & X-Men Evolution Crossover, _The Ghost Down the Road_

* * *

 **Pairings :**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom X Harem** (Or any of the following)

 **\- Anna Marie/Rogue**

 **\- Laura Kinney/X-23/Talon**

\- ( _Altered Character/OC_ ) **Sabine Von Strucker/Madame Hydra** * Modeled after the Madame Hydra that appeared in TinyCo's Avengers Academy during its Civil War Special Event. Altered Madame Hydra to be Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker's daughter in order to fit into the story better.

 **\- (** _Earth-65_ **) Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman**

\- All other pairings are open to suggestion.

* * *

 **Suggested Pairings :**

\- **One-Sided Katherine Pryde/Kitty/Shadowcat X Phantom** * A lot of people place Amity Park in Illinois and I happen to share that sentiment. So I can see Kitty having a crush on her 'home state' hero, similar to how Paulina acted.

\- **Scott Summers/Cyclops & Jean Grey** * Somewhat self-explanatory but it's always interesting to see how people get Scott to confess his feelings.

\- **Lance Alvers/Avalanche & Daisy Johnson/Quake** * I feel that this is a relationship that could prove to have an interesting atmosphere, not only due to their similar powers but also because they have such drastic life styles. Daisy is an agent of SHEILD and could be sent to spy on the mutants by Fury and ends up clashing with Lance a lot.

* * *

 **Premise :**

King Phantom has been tasked by the remaining Ancients to 'guide' the way for the future. In simpler terms he has been tasked to save and help others while maintaining a 'sanctuary' for them to be safe. Clockwork's suggestion sends him to an abandoned warehouse located in Bayville, New York.

Xavier's X-Men, Magneto's Brotherhood, Nick Fury's SHIELD, and Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker's HYDRA all have stakes riding with Danny's new group. How can one small group keep a war of epic proportions from beginning?

* * *

 **Danny's Group Member Ideas :**

 **\- Danny Fenton/Phantom**

 **\- Danielle Fenton/Spirit** * Roaming member, recruiter. (i.e. Clockwork's Messenger)

 **\- Laura Kinney/X-23/Talon** * I can see her joining Danny's group fairly easily especially if she is introduced into the group through Danielle.

 **\- John Silvercloud/Forge** ( _Didn't really have a last name but I liked Spidey108's idea_ ) * I can see a fairly similar join up as to what Spidey108 did in his story. But this is fanfiction all ideas on his introduction are welcome.

 **\- Jennifer Takeda/Hazmat** * The way I envision this group is that they are the true outcasts people who would have trouble fitting in with any group. (Danny and Danielle are half-ghost, Laura (and Danielle) are clones, John is from the past, and Jennifer can't be near other humans without emitting radiation). The plan for her is that either the Fenton's or John figure out an easily hidden way to cancel out her radiation.

 **\- Anna Marie/Rogue** * Her powers literally drains peoples life force though physical contact. Which is the reason why I think Danny and Danielle could be immune having their ghostly auras to cancel out her ability.

\- All other people are also possible members so long as they have decent reasons to join a group of complete outcasts.

* * *

 **Other Major Groups :**

 **\- Nick Fury's SHIELD**

* What worldwide secret organization wouldn't try to keep a presence everywhere that has something potentially world changing happening?

* I can see Fury choosing to ignore he group while still keeping an eye on them through various means.

* Known Members :

 _ **~ Nick Fury**_

 _ **~ Natasha Romanov/Black Widow**_

 _ **~ Clint Barton/Hawk-Eye**_

 _ **~ Daisy Johnson/Quake**_

 **\- Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker's HYDRA**

* Again we have a worldwide secret organization that wants a hand in shaping the future.

* Strucker actually has an interest in Danny's group due to his daughter's connection to Phantom. Is willing to avoid antagonizing the group to keep his daughter happy.

* Known Members :

 ** _~ Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker_**

 ** _~ Sabine Von Strucker/Madame Hydra_**

 ** _~ Jacob Fury/Commander Kraken * (Non-Double Agent Version)_**

 ** _~ Dr. Arnim Zola_**

\- **Avengers**

* Despite Phantom being classified as an 'Omega-Class Entity' the Avengers avoid any conflict with him due to multiple previous occurrences.

* Anthony 'Tony' Stark/Ironman actually has a business deal with Fenton Tech, which happens to be 'allied' to Phantom. This along with Janet Van Dyne being Madeline Fenton's cousin has the group on a firm neutral ground.

* Known Members :

 ** _~ Anthony 'Tony' Stark/Ironman_**

 ** _~ Janet Van Dyne/Wasp_**

 ** _~ Henry 'Hank' Pym/Ant-Man_**

 ** _~ Steve Rogers/Captain America_**

 ** _~ Bruce Banner/Hulk_**

 ** _~ Thor Odinson/Thor_**

* * *

 **Antagonists**

 **\- Dark Phantom**

* Clockwork had actually used his powers to send Danny to an alternate universe (Earth-65) in order to test his resolve as a hero. So instead of fighting what he thought was his future self, he was actually fighting himself from another universe.

* Classified as an Omega-Class threat, he is known to have taken over an entire universe before being beaten by a version of himself from another dimension.

* Probably will be used in past reference due to being sealed in Clockwork's tower, with the potential for a climatic arc near the end.

 **\- Baron Helmet Zemo**

* Ex-Leader of HYDRA before he was ousted by Strucker. He holds a deep grudge against the man and plans to kill Strucker's daughter Sabine in revenge. Due to the time she spends with Danny's group they are targeted as well.

* More than likely the main villain for a Sabine Arc.

* Known Allies :

 _ **~ Dr. Zander Rice**_

 _ **~ Kimura**_

 **\- Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Altered Character/OC, Earth-65)**

* Psychotic serial killer who has an unquenchable thirst for blood and chaos, classified as a Sigma-Class Entity. From a war torn world where very few humans remain. He was given private control over what was left of Manhattan after the Dark Phantom destroyed the majority of the planet.

* Likely to be used as the main villain for a Gwen Stacy Arc.

 **\- Steve Rogers/Captain America**

* A man with a deep hatred of anything related to HYDRA. He is severely distrusting of Danny's group due to their known affiliation with Sabine Von Strucker and her bodyguard Kraken.

* Potentially to be used in a Confrontation Arc between Danny's group and the X-Men or something.

 **\- Vladimir Masters/Plasmius**

* Another Sigma-Class Entity with a deep sated greed to be more successful than any other being in the universe. Has a deep rivalry with Phantom who is responsible for stopping many of his plans.

* His alter-ego is unknown to many and only known to Phantom and his closest allies.

* Potential to be used as a reoccurring villain or for his own mega arc.

* * *

 **Story Points That I Plan On Using When I Finally Get To Writing This :**

 **\- Possible Starting Point : Episode 4 of X-Men Evolution Season One.**

* For multiple reasons, it's a good starting point that has already introduced a good number of the main characters as well as the point that starts Rogue on deciding which side she wants to be on. (Obviously my Arc One will be the Rouge Arc)

* Possible introduction of Mr. Lancer as the English teacher.

 **\- Spirit's Arrival**

* Danielle will eventually appear to talk to Danny. With her will be Danny's first 'recruit.' Most likely Laura Kinney.

 **\- HYDRA Occupation**

* Strucker's Faction of HYDRA appears in Bayville due to Sabine wanting to see Danny. Causes an incident due to Avengers appearance.

 **And that's all you'll get from me!**

* * *

I am more than willing to answer any question anyone has on story idea I give out later. So by all means ask away and I'll respond as soon as I can via PM.


End file.
